Talk:Partysaurus Rex
Partysaurus Rex to be released in the United Kingdom in fall/autumn 2012? ''Partysaurus Rex'' would be included in cinemas with Finding Nemo 3D, which would be released in the United States on September 14th, 2012. But I live in the United Kingdom, not the United States. Toy World Disney Supplement 2012 says that the UK release of Partysaurus Rex is fall/autumn 2012, but Finding Nemo 3D won't be released in the United Kingdom until March 29th, 2013. And Partysaurus Rex doesn't seem to be included on ''Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2''. So I don't know if Partysaurus Rex will be released in the United Kingdom in fall/autumn 2012. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : Did you read my message above? How would it be that Partysaurus Rex would be released in the United Kingdom in fall/autumn 2012 when Finding Nemo 3D would be released in the United Kingdom in March 29th, 2013? Also, Toy World Disney Supplement 2012 said that many more Cars Toons episodes are in development, so that should mean that the episodes will be released daily and weekly hopefully in 2012. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 15:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Partysaurus Rex to be released on home video of Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2 and/or Finding Nemo 3D and 2D Blu-ray? ''Partysaurus Rex'' is released with [[Finding Nemo|''Finding Nemo]] 3D'' at the cinema, so far, I don't think they've announced which home video Partysaurus Rex will be available on. I don't know if the short will be included on the Finding Nemo 2D and 3D Blu-ray coming in the United States on December 4th 2012, but unfortunately, in the United Kingdom, my country, Finding Nemo 3D won't be released in the United Kingdom at cinemas until March 29th 2013, and later before coming to Blu-ray 2D and 3D in the United Kingdom. A few websites have shown the full list of shorts included on ''Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2'', which they don't show ''Partysaurus Rex'', ''Air Mater'' or ''Time Travel Mater'', which the new Brave short The Legend of Mor'du will be included, which it is released on November 13th 2012 and Partysaurus Rex was released on September 14th 2012, Air Mater was released on November 1st 2011, and Time Travel Mater was released on June 5th 2012, which all three of these shorts were released in 2012 before The Legend of Mor'du, which it's weird that these three shorts don't seem to be included on Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2. There are a few lines from Air Mater and Time Travel Mater which I don't understand. Will Partysaurus Rex be included on the Finding Nemo 2D and 3D Blu-ray? And will Partysaurus Rex, Air Mater and Time Travel Mater all be included on ''Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2''? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Is it on the Finding Nemo 2D Blu-ray and 3D Blu-ray? The 2D and 3D Blu-ray of Finding Nemo have been released, but is Partysaurus Rex included on it? Because I need to know so I would sort out the text about it on the normal page. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC)